Her Pet
by RunXRun
Summary: Larxene has fun with her pet. Warning: Blood play and pegging.


Larxene loved her pet. She loved the sounds he'd make, the way his body would twist both away and into the pain. She loved when he was very submissive, and when he put up a fight. The way his eyes shone with mischief when he was going to be a bad boy always got to her, and the small whimpers that would be forced out of him with each thrust was always enough to drive her over the edge.

**"You're going to be good pet, right?"** Larxene looked down at her toy and smiled, caressing his cheek.  
_**"Yes." **_Axel looked up at Larxene, the hint of his signature smirk playing on his lips.  
Tonight he was feeling naughty and he knew how much Larxene enjoyed it. After all, when Axel was bad Larxene got to use the special toys, reserved for only when she thought he needed to be punished.  
**"Yes what?" **  
_**"Yeah, Larxene."  
**_Axel gasped as Larxene's hand connected with his cheek, the leather glove adding to the pain.  
**"What did you say?"**  
Axel felt the shiver run down his spine as he looked into Larxene's eyes, eyes almost daring him to continue with his games. _**  
"I said "Yes, Larxene."" **_Axel made sure Larxene's name was coated in sarcasm, making sure she understood that today Axel would require a little reminder of who was boss.

Tsking, Larxene stood up and looked down at Axel.  
**"You are a naughty, naughty boy."  
**Larxene had been with Axel for a long time, long enough to know each and every trick he had up his sleeves, so this wasn't new to her at all. Axel not only loved to submit, he also loved pain, and when he was disobedient he'd receive it. Larxene tugged on the leash attached to Axel's collar and looked down at him.  
**"I should not have to explain the rules to you again, slave. Do not forget your place." **Larxene tugged the leash harshly, making Axel fall forward so he was still sitting on his knees, but now also leaning on his hands.  
Axel stared at the floor and let his hair surround his face, thankful that he kept it long enough to hide the smile that had formed.

**"Do we understand each other?" **  
Axel nodded and shivered.  
**"Excuse me?" **Larxene reached for the flogger that was lying next to her.  
_**"Yes, master." **_  
Larxene smiled and picked the flogger up. **"Good boy."  
**Axel moaned in pain as the flogger connected with his back.  
**"But I still have to punish you." **  
Larxene brought the flogger down onto his back nine more times before she stopped and smiled at her slave. His arms had given out and now his chest was pressed up against the tiles of the floor, his body so tense he was shaking.

Setting the flogger down, Larxene picked up a small metal box and set it beside Axel. Moving behind him, she admired her work, and Axel's body. Tracing one of the welts on his back, Larxene hummed and smiled.  
**"You're such a pretty slave, you know that?" **  
Axel moaned in response, both loving and fearing Larxene's sudden kindness.  
Opening the metal box, Larxene brought out a pair of scissors and smiled at her reflection.  
**"I wouldn't move if I were you."**  
Axel's breath hitched as he felt Larxene cut away the only thing covering his manhood; a pair of black boxers.

Throwing the boxers to the side, she started cupping and massaging Axel's buttocks, watching as a bit of pre-cum emerged from the tip of Axel's penis.  
**"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."**  
Larxene laughed as she felt Axel tense up, knowing that he was still shy being completely exposed, especially when she wasn't. Larxene knew that Axel would act shy until she removed her corset and leather tights, which is why she had no plans of doing so. Making Axel blush was one of Larxene's favourite things to do and she did it every chance she got.

Leaning forward, Larxene placed a gentle kiss on Axel's tailbone.  
**"Don't move, babe." **  
Axel's eyes shot open at Larxene's use of "babe" and gulped with the memory of what happened last time Larxene had called him that during one of their sessions. Larxene only used that type of name when she had something dangerous planned, most times it had the ability to seriously damage Axel. She reached back into the small metal box and took out a thin razor, smiling at it and then at Axel's back.

**"You know, you've always reminded me of an angel..."  
**Axel gasped as he felt the cool steel on his shoulder blades slowly drag down, feeling the skin cut its way into a small arc heading towards his lower back and side.  
**"Not your typical angel, of course. Hell, maybe angel is the wrong word for how I see you..." **Axel moaned as her blade came back up and started again in a different spot.  
**"But when I first saw you, you looked so pretty just standing there. Almost innocent. Angelic."** Larxene watched as the blood trailed down Axel's sides and drip onto the floor, smiling as she finished his left side.  
**"You had a very...different sort of feel to you, you know? I could tell you were a submissive without you even saying anything. I could tell you needed to be taken care of..." **Larxene stopped and listened to Axel's whimpers.  
**"I take care of you, don't I?" **Axel knew Larxene was asking a question by the tone in her voice but his mind had been focusing on the pain and not her.  
**"I do take care of you, right?" **  
Axel went to nod and remembered the blade trailing down his back.  
_**"Yes, master." **_

Larxene smiled and set the blade down.  
**"I'm glad. Now you have wings to match how I see you." **Larxene licked her lips and watched the blood trail down Axel's sides in the fresher wounds, while noting that the other spots were already clotting.

Axel listened closely, trying to figure out what Larxene was doing. He knew by the sounds that she had stood up, taken her gloves off and had put her metal box back onto the table. Axel felt his penis start to come back to life as he heard the familiar sound of Larxene putting on her favourite toy; her strap on. Axel didn't hear anything for what seemed to be minutes but he knew to be only seconds, until he felt and heard the sharp slap of Larxene's hand on his buttocks. Gasping, he tensed up and waited for another blow but didn't receive anything else.

Larxene had lubed her favourite toy up; a blue, seven inch dildo that had a vibrating function that she loved to use to get her off as well. Rubbing the tip against Axel's opening, Larxene shut her eyes and listened to Axel's breathing.

**"You remember the safe word, right?"  
**_**"Yes, master."**_**  
"Want to use it?"  
**_**"No." **_

Larxene opened her eyes and grinned down at Axel, shivering at the determination in his voice. She placed her hand on Axel's hip and thrust forward, not stopping until she was fully inside Axel. Setting the vibrations to the lowest setting, Larxene didn't give Axel any time to adjust to the intrusion as she began to pull out almost all the way, and slam herself back in. Slapping Axel's buttocks at the same time as she slammed in, Larxene focused on the moans and cries that came from Her Axel. She knew both Axel's hip and ass would be bruised after this, and she couldn't wait to see the dark spots all over his pale skin.

**"Such a beautiful canvas." **Larxene muttered, squeezing Axel's ass before slapping it again.  
Larxene knew Axel disliked this position and she had to admit she wasn't fond of it either. She loved drinking the moans that spilled out of Axel's lips and biting on his bottom lip. Watching his facial expressions and seeing him try to muffle his screams was always such a delight, and with this position she could do no such thing except hear her loves whimpering and moaning, and feel his body tremble with pleasure.

_**"Harder." **_Axel urged her.  
Larxene reached over and grabbed a handful of his fiery red hair, using it to her advantage so Axel wouldn't get thrown off of her dick.  
Thrusting faster and harder, Larxene turned the vibrations up to the very highest and shut her eyes as her clit was stimulated. Axel's moans grew louder and louder and he knew he couldn't hold back for much longer,

_**"Can I...?" **_Axel gasped and tensed up, trying to hold back his climax, knowing that his master wouldn't be pleased if he didn't ask for permission first.  
_**"I can't...nng..." **_  
Larxene smirked, tugging his hair harder and slamming into him at the same time, **"Can you what?"**  
Axel groaned in frustration, _**"Can I cum, please?" **_  
Larxene laughed. **"I don't know, can you?" **  
Axel gasped as Larxene drove into his prostate over and over again, _**"May I cum, please?" **_  
Axel felt a single tear slide down his cheek from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Nodding, Larxene reached under Axel and began to stroke his penis.  
**"You may." **Larxene stroked Axel faster, **"Cum for me." **  
Stars exploded in front of Axel's eyes as he screamed Larxene's name and came into her hand, feeling her squeeze his hip and call his name out with her own shuddering climax.

Axel groaned as Larxene pulled out of him and kissed his tailbone again. The ache in his body slowly coming back to him as the pleasure died away, he shifted slightly to try and stop the ache in his knees, but was stopped by a hand on the middle of his back.  
**"Let me take care of you first." **  
Nodding, Axel stayed still and let Larxene clean his wounds, whimpering and crying out at the sting of the soap. When she was finished putting the bandages on, Axel was nothing more than a sore, crying bundle on the floor.

Larxene kneeled in front of Axel and put her hands under his arms.** "Come on, time for bed."  
**Axel groaned as he stood, feeling a fresh fire start within his body. He sighed in relief as he was laid down on their soft bed and covered up.

**"You remind me of fire."**  
Axel opened his eyes, wondering when he had started to drift off to sleep, and looked at Larxene.  
_**"Fire?" **_  
Larxene nodded.  
_**"Larx... I think I remind you of fire because of my hair, not my personality. Fire is a symbol for dominance and control... the exact opposite of me..."**_ Axel's voice got quieter and quieter as he drifted off to sleep again.

Smiling, Larxene shook her head and leaned over and kissed Axel's temple.  
**"Control isn't only shown in the bedroom, love. You control me just as much as I control you."  
**Larxene stood up and finally removed her clothing. Sliding back into bed behind Axel, Larxene shut her eyes and listened to the soft breathing coming from her fiery love.


End file.
